Babysitting
by Picoroo
Summary: So Reno and Tifa are off on a romantic date, Leaving Emily to deal with the twins. Easy enough, right? But it would seem she forgot just whose kids they are.


**A/N: Well, I promised a story with Emily and here it is. If you have no idea who Emily is, go read 'Hold On'. Or if thats too long for you and you want to read THIS story, right NOW, Most is explained in the story, but still go read 'Hold on' once you've finished, everything will make so much more sense.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what!! I own....no wait...no I don't...damn dream. Yeah I own nothing in this story apart from Emily and the twins. And the plotline...But thats irrelevant.  
**

* * *

"So you definitely know what you're doing?" Reno asked the young brunette standing confidently in front of him. "Definitely?"

"I know everything." Emily said, rolling her eyes, she had just spent the past hour listening to him list off instructions, warnings and one or two threats. "And if I forget the list is on the fridge and I have your phone number." She sighed, repeating the last thing he had told her.

"Now you do know, if you fail at this, you may just end up being fired as Aunt?" Tifa piped up, suddenly appearing next to her boyfriend.

"Fired as Aunt?" Reno exclaimed, looking down at her in confusion and disbelief. "Tifa she's your sister, and as much as I hate to admit it, she will be Aunt for as long as she lives."

"Oh stop it, she's not that bad."

"Oi! Don't talk like I'm not here. I saved your life don't you forget." Emily reminded him, something she would never let him forget, and used as ammo every time he did something she didn't like. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the redhead.

A yell from the other room ceased their bickering, followed closely by a loud wailing.

"Your turn." Tifa said, shoving Reno through the door into the twins room to break them up and calm them down. The brunette turned to her sister. "Thanks for this Emily, I haven't been out properly since I had the girls. I just didn't trust any of the people from the book, especially when they were so young."

"I know, I know, and you deserve this." Emily said smiling softly. "You look stunning, Reno's a lucky guy."

Tifa blushed at the compliment, looking down at her simple outfit. She was wearing a silky midnight blue mid-thigh length dress, with a halter neck, and a gorgeous diamond heart shaped pendant, which Reno had brought for her for just such an occasion. The couple were going to a high-class restaurant further up-town, a romantic night neither had had since a few months before they had the twins. Emily looked quite the opposite from her sister, dressed in a pair of slack jeans, and a oversized t-shirt.

"Right, they've calmed down for now." Reno said, walking back into the room, sliding an arm round Tifa's waist and kissing her head. "Shall we be off?" he said in a fake posh accent, grinning.

"Let's." Tifa grinned back, before turning back to Emily. "You sure you'll be fine? We'll come back if you need us."

"Just go." Emily said, pushing the pair out the door. "How hard can babysitting two five year old girls be?"

* * *

Talk about famous last words.

All was calm for about quarter of an hour, and Emily let her guard down for a moment, the twins were in their room, already ready for bed, but doing what they wanted until bed time, which was in half an hour, at half seven. Emily had just settled down on the sofa, with a pot of ice-cream she had brought over and the T.V. remote handy, when another yell sounded from above, followed not long after by a bawling sound. The pair grating on her nerves _already_, she stood up and moved into the other room, putting on a calm face, to try and quieten them down, and get them to bed.

"Hey hey, what's going on in here then?" she said, looking from one to the other. Yuki, the youngest, was sitting on her bed, leaning against the pillows, sniffing and sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks, holding on to a old pink rag, which was ripped and torn, but large enough for the small girl to hug and cry into. And the other, the older, by only a few minutes, Kaori, was sitting on the floor, glaring at her younger sister.

"Sh- she tried t-to steal m-my sn-snuggle." Yuki managed to get out, hiccupping, obviously referring to the pink rag/blanket, as she tightened her hold on it.

Emily raised her eyebrows, and turned to leave the room for a moment, to get a tissue from the bathroom opposite. Loud wailing followed, Yuki thinking she had left for good and wasn't going to do anything. Emily rushed back in, holding a handful of toilet paper, the only tissue in sight, and quickly moved to sit next to the small redhead. She put an arm round the girl's shoulders and wiped her tears and nose, rubbing her arms soothingly, trying to think back to what Reno had told her only an hour ago. Apparently this 'snuggle' was basically Yuki's security blanket, which she went everywhere with. It was actually one of Tifa's oversized T-shirts that she wore on lazy days, which Reno had given to Yuki when Tifa had left to go shopping in the Evening, and the small redhead, who was only 6 months, wouldn't stop crying for her. Yuki had barely let go of it since, and it had gotten so destroyed, Tifa wouldn't be able to use it even if she did get it back.

"Right. Now, what are we going to do about this, hmmm?" Emily said, looking from one to the other, like she was watching s tennis match. "Kaori, I'm not going to ask why you did this."

"I just-"

"I don't want to hear it, don't steal from your sister, it's not nice, okay?" She cut her off, looking at the pair. "Right, how about we get some sleep?" Emily said, standing up.

The twins looked at each other, and the brunette could practically feel the connection between them.

"No." They said simultaneously, looking up at Emily, wine eyes wide.

"Oh dear." Emily muttered, worried at what they had planned. "Well, erm, what do you want to do then?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

The pair grinned, both evil, mischievous grins, much like their father, and their mother on occasion.

"I think I just realised just _who_ I'm babysitting." Emily murmured to herself, backing up a bit.

"Come on Yuki, let's go!" Kaori yelled, grabbing her sister's hand and darting out the room, ducking out of Emily's grasp.

"Crap." Emily muttered, before running after them.

* * *

"Ah! No!" Emily dived for the youngest of the twins, who was standing on a rather wobbly stool, her hand in the sweet jar. The stool looked as if it was about to fall over. Emily scooped the redhead up, taking her away from the jar before she could get any of the sugar filled toffees that would no doubt make her hyper. Or, more hyper than she already was.

Holding the squirming girl under her arm, she began her search for the older of the two.

Loud banging from the other side of the large kitchen caught her attention, and, not loosening her grip on the redhead, marched to the cupboard where the elder was hiding, pots and pans strewn around the open door. Kaori tried to shut the door, tried to hide from Emily.

"I don't think so." Emily growled, putting one hand on the door just before it was about to swing shut, glaring into the cupboard at the brunette, who, seeing that her hiding wasn't going to work, quickly tried to escape.

"No you don't." Emily said, grabbing the girls collar to stop her, before pulling her up, wrapping a strong arm round her waist and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Hey, put me down." The girl screeched. "Meanie."

Yuki on the other hand seemed quite content, if a little put out at being carried, but she wasn't kicking up a fuss like her sister was.

Emily stalked into their room, dropping Kaori on her bed quite ungracefully, before placing Yuki down on her own pillows. She stood back, her glare just daring the pair to do anything.

"Right. I don't really know what your parents do before bedtime with you two, but I have been assured, many times that it is NOT this." She snarled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now, all I want is a nice, peaceful evening, and the last thing I really want to do right now is call daddy to come and sort you out. I think that would ruin everyone's night." She looked from one to the other. Kaori had a stubborn, I-don't-really-care-what-you-do look on her face, but Yuki's large, tear-filled eyes broke her heart, and she calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry Yuki, and you Kaori, I didn't mean to yell at either of you, but you both need to calm down a little, and stop running around, it's too hectic and I can't take any more of it, it's too late for this, and I really just want to relax a little, Okay?" She said softly, but it seemed that it didn't help at all. Kaori turned away, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly, and Yuki's eyes, if it was even possible, got even larger, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh, Yuki, don't cry." Emily said, grabbing spare tissues she had left on the side earlier and crawling onto the bed, wiping the small girls eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just want you two to calm down and get some sleep."

Yuki nodded, sniffling slightly, and Emily noticed what can only be described as a smirk form on the small face.

"Oh no." She spun around, looking for Kaori, who, as expected was nowhere to be seen. A creak from the bed and a squeak from the door alerted her to Yuki's escape.

Suddenly not caring about the neighbours and anyone else who heard, let out a howl of annoyance, before leaping up and running out the room.

Why? Why do kids tend to take after their parents?

* * *

"Shh." Tifa said as Reno opened the door, as quietly as he could. "We don't want to wake the girls."

"I know, I know." The redhead replied, stepping in. "I wonder how Emily dealt with everything." He sniggered. They often had a hard time getting the twins to bed, and often resorted to tricks to get them to stay, children-safe (usually) horror stories, or promises of a day out or sweets the day after.

The couple followed the faint glow of the light from the living room, Reno gently pushing on the wood of the door.

"Emi-oh."

"What is it?" Tifa asked bending over slightly to look under his arm.

Under the low light of the small lamp, Emily had fallen asleep in the middle of the sofa, her head slumped back over the head rest, breathing quietly and slowly, her hair and clothes slightly ruffled. Either side of her were each of the twins, curled up against her, one of each of their hands interlocked over her stomach. A tub of untouched ice-cream sat on the side, completely melted.

"Oh now that's cute." Tifa giggled, pulling back and slipping off her high heeled sandals. "Ahhh that's better."

"It seems like she didn't have too much trouble, huh?" Reno said, closing the door slightly, so only a crack was left. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

"Yeah sure. One moment." Tifa said tip-toeing into the kitchen. "I just need a - oh dear."

"What is it?" Reno asked, turning around and looking back at his girlfriend, who stood, frozen to the spot, staring into the kitchen. "Is everything okay? Oh." He froze as he came up behind her. "What on earth did they do?"

* * *

**A/N: Wouldn't you like to know. Make up your own theories about what they did to the kitchen. Tell me if you want to.  
**

**I hope you like it. Please review, I'll give you cookies if you do....or a hug, depending on which you prefer...If I can get enough reviews, I'll start work on the next one-shot earlier than planned (I have college and my multi-chapter to worry about as well (If you like bleach go check that one out too ^-^)).  
**


End file.
